To Learn
by Simplicity
Summary: Sometimes it only takes company to learn what the most important thing in the world is to learn. [One shot. HisokaTsuzuki. Fluff. Reviews are loved.]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the charters in this fiction, not Yami No Matsuei/Decedents of Darkness. Only own my writing. Sorry.  
**Author's Note**: Hisoka/Tsuzuki one-shot. Pure fluff.  
**Sites**: www.and_love.livejournal.com **&** www.glass-feathers.net **&** www.pop-out.net  
  
++  
  
**To Learn**  
**By**: Sabbie  
  
Sometimes Hisoka wonders if tomorrow will be prettier than today.  
  
It's not the fact that it's snowing, or the fact the breath of air right outside of the door can be measured at twenty degrees, but it is the simple fact that, when he looks outside his foggy window, the world is not as beautiful as it should be. And so he sits in his rosemary chair, legs curled against his chest, with his favorite novel in hand. It's his pastime. It's his life after work. It's everything he has dreamed for minus what he has always hoped for.  
  
And because of that, Hisoka sits in his chair, in front of the fireplace, pretending that he was actually reading the novel before him, instead of just skipping through the lines of the book to try and prove to himself that he is not wasting time. If he were to be honest, it wouldn't seem so bad if he had someone to pretend for. But the house is quiet, and only the small crackle of fire offer him the voices and the sounds that try to convince him that it's alright to pretend.  
  
Only then does the phone ring, and Hisoka is startled enough that he knocks the cup of hot cocoa on the side table down to the floor with a clutter. The glass is not broken, and the color of the warm drink mixes in with the carpet so there is practically no sign that the incident has occurred, but still, that was Hisoka's drink. And so he sighs. He doesn't understand why he is irritated over such a simple accident, but he is. Maybe it's because with him, accidents are rare.  
  
Or maybe it's because he feels if he answers the phone, the inevitable will happen. But the ringing of the rather annoying phone continues to trail down the hallways, from the kitchen. Which makes Hisoka jet down them, in a messy fashion, and damn the man who invented the horrible machine called a telephone.  
  
They say that loneliness makes you sad. And they say that loneliness changes you. Maybe that is why there is a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips when he hears his partner's voice on the other end of the telephone. He mentally thanks the person who had invented the telephone, even though he is contradicting himself from earlier, and talks to his partner as if he has been waiting days and night's for the call. It had only been six hours, but because the firewood in the fire has been used for the twelfth night in a row, and sound it created wasn't as brilliant as normal – his partner's voice instantly lifts his spirits.   
  
"Yeah, you can come over."   
  
It's not an invitation anymore, it's just a need for company. It hadn't been an invitation since many years ago. Just days after he had met Tsuzuki. Hisoka doesn't question why the words from his lips come out so easily, but he does not admit that he wants the company. At least not mentally.   
  
He hangs up the phone, and returns to the sitting room, picking up his fallen book, and the cup that was tossed on the floor. He replaces the mug on the table and finds the last place he can remember reading in his book. He catches the fact that he can only remember up to page sixty-seven, where as the last page he had read was ninety-two. Then again, he had too much on his mind that night. Or rather, he had too little.  
  
Whatever the case was, he continued reading, and he couldn't help but look out the window every so often in hope to see the shadow of his partner traveling down the sidewalk. He would not run outside and welcome him in, it was just a nice sight seeing someone coming for you. To spend time with you.  
  
To have someone want to be with you.  
  
Ten minutes later, when the tea that Hisoka had made just minutes ago has been set on the coffee table before his chair, he hears the knock on the door that tells him that the most annoying person in his life, yet the only person who can make him feel like tomorrow is worth living for, is here. And instantly, Hisoka moves to the door, but pauses for a second to seem as if he wasn't waiting.  
  
Tsuzuki knows what Hisoka is doing. He has had six years to learn it. Plus the fact he can clearly see Hisoka through the window of the house. He can see how nervous Hisoka looks, and how he is waiting at the door for no reason. Then again, he knows that Hisoka always has his reasons, and so he waits patiently.   
  
He would always wait for Hisoka. It's just the way he was.  
  
After exactly twenty-one more seconds, Hisoka opens the door to see a very happy Tsuzuki. Minus the fact that half his form is covered by snow. Hisoka welcomes him in, closing the door behind him and locking it shut. Tsuzuki shrugs his shoulders and lets the arm full of snow fall to the carpet, which, in reaction, makes Hisoka groan.  
  
Then again it was only snow compared to the company of Tsuzuki, and so, Hisoka shrugs his shoulders and nods to the love seat by his chair.  
  
"Aa, you shouldn't of come this far in this horrible weather, Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki looks up, and doesn't take it as either an approach of comfort or a warning to go back home. But, he takes it as a word of need from the other. He only smiles and shakes his head, letting his hands rub together in front of the fire. He knows Hisoka knows better then to say that, because he has said it so many times in the past, and Tsuzuki has never left in any of those instances.  
  
"Ah, 'Soka, you know it's worth the trip."  
  
It is not worth the trip because Hisoka tea is grand. It is not worth the trip because Hisoka's house is always clean. It is not worth the trip because Tsuzuki knows he can always find comfort here. It is simply worth the trip because Hisoka is here. And because of the trip, Tsuzuki is here now, too. To Tsuzuki, it's not exactly like having a mountain full of cakes and cookies, and it's not exactly like getting a raise from Tastumi. But, rather, it's like having a moment in his life, where the world does not turn, but it stands still so he can observe those around him.  
  
So that he can learn more about Hisoka. Because over the six years that he has known the young boy, he has only learned one thing – love.  
  
But to Tsuzuki, that is the greatest thing he could had ever learned.  
  
  
-_ fin_  
  



End file.
